A number of features have been added to the Hitachi H700H TEM-STEM electron microscope and to the Electron Energy Loss Spectrometer (EELS). New alignment controls have improved the signal and energy resolution of the EELS making possible the study of some biological samples. These include dense bodies contained in blood platelets and inclusions in bacteria, where the light elements N and O as well as P and Ca have been detected. The addition of a liquid nitrogen cold stage has enabled 30nm diameter areas to be proved without contamination build-up, which had previously been a serious problem.